Miho Arisawa
Miho Arisawa is one of Miyu's classmates introduced in the episode, "Red Shoes," where she quickly becomes a famous singer with the help of a pair of magical shoes given to her by a producer named Takashi Kashiwabara after he chooses her at the audition. At the end of the episode, it is revealed by Miyu that the shoes will suck the life out of Miho, revealing Kashiwabara to be a shinma. Miyu defeats Kashiwabara and allows Miho to enter eternal sleep, where she is able to sing and be adored by hundreds of fans. Background Nothing of note is known about Miho's background prior to her introduction other than that she is very shy and anxious, as well as seeming to be rather lonely as she appears to lack friends in her class. At the beginning of the episode, "Red Shoes," Chisato asks Miyu to accompany her to a musical audition hosted by producer, Takashi Kashiwabara. When Miyu turns down Chisato's offer, Miho politely, but shyly, asks if she could come. Miho initially takes Chisato's surprise as rejection, but Chisato quickly reassures her she can come, which pleases Miho. At the audition, after Chisato makes a note of how much of a snob one of the girls, named Michiko, in the audition is, Kashiwabara approaches the two girls and announces he'd like to work with Miho, much to everyone's surprise. At first, Chisato is upset about Miho getting accepted because she feels it's unfair, but quickly realizes the error of her ways and decides to congratulate Miho and encourages her to go through with the opportunity after Miho states she was thinking of turning the offer down. While Miho is at singing practice with Kashiwabara, she is very anxious and reflects on how this gig isn't for her. To help her fight her anxiety, Kashiwabara offers a pair of red shoes he claims are magically and will allow Miho to sing much better. Later, during a live performance on TV, Miho shocks everybody with her talent, which everyone discusses the next day at school. During this time, Kashiwabara moves Miho into her own apartment and assigns her an assistant. Miho's career is taking off, with everybody in town marveling at her new song. Sadly, not everyone is happy for Miho, as a now jealous Michiko overhears Miho talking about her magic shoes and decides to sneak into Miho's home while she is asleep to ruin them. However she and her boyfriend are caught and subsequently killed by Kashiwabara, which Miyu takes notice of. Later, while waiting for Miho's big concert, Miho is getting ready and seems to have trouble getting her shoes on. She goes on stage for a final rehearsal, only to be frozen in place as Miyu appears. Kashiwabara reveals that she shoes will soon kill Miho and reveals himself to be a shinma. Miyu is able to defeat him, but not before he reveals Miho will never be able to take the shoes off again. To save Miho from anymore harm, Miyu gives her eternal sleep, which manifests itself as her singing at her big concert, being adored by fans. Side shots show Miho in a hospital room with the shoes still on, suggesting this is all happening while she is in the hospital. based on her appearance the look on her face, can be assumed she passes away shortly their after. Appearance Miho is a rather plain-looking young girl about the same age as her classmates (13-15 years old). She has short brown hair cut pixie-style and brown eyes. At school, she is seen wearing the standard uniform. When she is performing, she wears a knee-length yellow dress with long sleeves and a blue bodice. She wears a small yellow neck tie, some light makeup and, of course, the red shoes. Personality Miho seems to be a very quiet, timid young girl who does not think highly of herself, which may be why Kashiwabara chose her to work with. She constantly talks down about herself and does not believe she deserves any of the good things happening to her. Miho does seem to enjoy the attention she receives from singing, though she never brags about it. Her eternal sleep dream shows her singing in front of a large audience, which must be her vision of what would make her the happiest she's ever been. Trivia * While the shoes Kashiwabara gave to Miho are said to be what will lead to her death, it is debatable as to whether or not the shoes actually made Miho sing better. It could be assumed the reassurance she got from Kashiwabara's word gave her the confidence to sing without feeling anxious. * The ending in which Miho is singing during her eternal sleep seems to support the notion that those Miyu bites are placed into a coma, as during her dream, Miho is seen in a hospital in the real world looking dazed, while still wearing the red shoes. This seems to confirm that Miho is in a coma and is slowly dying as a result of the shoes. * The song Miho sings throughout the episode is called "Aitai", or "I Want To See You" in English, and is song by Hiroko Kasahara.